


the pre-christmas present

by midnightbutlers



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Multi, Phone Sex, Poly Trickstar, Praise Kink, Public Masturbation, Threesome - M/M/M, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, aged up but not by much, makoto has chad energy in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightbutlers/pseuds/midnightbutlers
Summary: after a long and difficult day of christmas shopping for his 3 boyfriends, hokuto phones up mao to brag a little. what he ends up walking in on isfarbeyond his own estimations.or, hokuto ends up being dragged into a steamy phone sex call with his 3 boyfriends from the comfort of his own car.
Relationships: Akehoshi Subaru/Hidaka Hokuto/Isara Mao/Yuuki Makoto
Kudos: 32





	the pre-christmas present

**Author's Note:**

> self indulgent submissive mao fic + poly trickstar fic since there isnt much of either  
> started a few days before christmas and finished well into the new year in true medley fashion 
> 
> i tagged threesome because it technically is since hokuto isn't _physically _there but it's still very heavily involving the four of them as a couple__

“thanks for the help.” hokuto gave the assistant a friendly wave before exiting the shop. she’d graciously walked around the store with him for the best part of 30 minutes to find something makoto would like. he made sure to tip her well, knowing next to nothing about games other than the times he’d been dragged into “ _let’s settle our argument through smash bros_ ” situations. 

(those were _totally_ unfair, by the way. even when makoto ‘nerfed’ himself against them all, mao and subaru had only won against him once. hokuto’s win rate was...not important.)

he took a look down at the several bags in his hands, grinning like a madman. he’d finally done it. he’d finally managed to buy presents for all 3 of his boyfriends. hokuto didn’t want to brag or anything…

who was he kidding? he deserved to brag about this. buying anything for those men was a mission in itself. he knew them well, having been together for a little over 4 years now. their activities as trickstar were still ongoing, although they found themselves doing solo activities more than anything. he supposed they were lucky still, living together and all. 

the presents had been a nightmare though. in his mind, he’d drafted it out like so:

makoto - likes games and comics. the problem, hokuto knew jackshit about either of that stuff. hence him having to pester the poor store workers for ideas.

mao - likes just about anything. the problem, he would grin and bear anything, even if he actually hated the gift. he forced himself to contact himemiya and ritsu for some sort of help there.

subaru - theoretically, the easiest: likes anything shiny. the problem being his boyfriend also liked to lose things a lot, so he had to be careful with what he was willing to get and how likely subaru was to accidentally drop it in the middle of the street.

all in all, a _nightmare_ , though he’d gotten through it in the end. 

the walk to his car was thankfully a short one, considering just how many bags he was carrying. he shoved them all in the back, sighing in relief the second he actually got in his car. _thank god for parking lots_ he mused to himself. there was less chance of anyone seeing him in public and being forced to see his name on the trending again. trickstar's fans...did like to clown on him a fair bit.

hokuto fished his phone from his pocket, scrolling through the trickstar group chat messages for a minute or so. 

he wanted to rush back home to begin with, but his mind was still in what he liked to call _overconfident mode_ and he doubted he could hide it from his boyfriends when he got home. 

maybe he could indulge in one of them, a little. 

his finger hovered over his boyfriends' names on the chat, finally settling on mao and the small icon of him and ritsu throwing up peace signs to the camera. mao seemed the most sensible choice the more he thought about it, plus who better than to receive praise from than the redhead?

the phone rang 2, 3, 4 times…? weird. mao was the sort of person to answer rather quick. 

"h-hello?" ah, there he was. 

"isara, hello." hokuto smiled, elated to hear his boyfriend's voice, "you'll be pleased to know i've finished with the christmas shopping." he was well aware of the pride surging through his voice as he spoke, but damn, did he have the right to be proud this year. 

"oh, r-really?" mao responded, "that's...good. that's really good hokuto."

hokuto paused, eyebrows raised in concern. the redhead didn't sound like his usual self at all. if it was something even _he_ could pick up on, was there something wrong? 

"isara? is everything okay over there?" he asked, frowning. he was already on his way home, but depending on mao's answer, he was prepared to run several red lights for his sake.

mao's response was immediate, "oh, yeah. yeah, everything's...it's all okay." 

things definitely didn't _sound_ okay. he supposed though if mao was saying it though, he didn't have to worry as much. he trusted his boyfriends enough not to lie to him about anything serious. 

"if you say so." he swiftly moved the topic on, "i'll be on my way home now. are akehoshi and yuuki with you still?"

"yeah, they- _fuck..._ " mao let out an audible sigh, voice teetering again, "they're here. hokuto, _hokuto._ "

okay, something was _definitely_ wrong. hokuto started rushing back to the car, intent on getting home quick enough to help his boyfriend.

although.

mao's voice was certainly having an effect on him. he wasn't too sure what was actually going on, but hearing his boyfriend swear under his breath like that, moaning out his name in that breathy voice - hokuto felt rather shameful that he could feel himself getting hard over something so trivial.

" ...isara? what's going on." 

the line was silent for a few seconds before hokuto got his response in the form of a strangled moan. he could've sworn he heard the redhead say subaru's time somewhere in there.

_so that's what was going on._

he let out a sigh, “isara, are you still there?” mao let out some sort of sound, presumably in affirmation. “akehoshi and yuuki are in there with you, right? pass the phone over to whoever is the most... _coherent_ please.” he did just that, fumbling of the phone present in his ear as mao passed it on. by the sounds of it, he was giving it to makoto, judging by the loud, offended _”sari, you traitor!”_ in the background. hokuto tried not to chuckle despite himself. 

“hello, hidaka-kun?” _definitely makoto then,_ the blonde sounded much more put together than mao did. he wanted to be relieved, but what he could gleam from this entire situation...it felt too early to relax.

“yuuki. do you want to tell me what’s going on or am i going to have to come home and lecture you all?” 

makoto laughed, “i don’t think _any_ of us would be against you coming home right now, but i’ll explain anyway. i’m sure you already have an idea of what’s going on right now though, don’t you, hidaka-kun.”

he did. sometimes he forgot just how adventurous his boyfriends could be (although, he wasn’t any different) and it was moments like this that it really hit him in the face. 

“are you in your car right now?” he let out a sound of affirmation, heart pounding, “i’m gonna video call you then, okay? it’ll be easier just to show you.” true to his word, the video call request flashed on his phone screen, with hokuto letting out a heavy breath before accepting it. he made sure to glance out both of his windows, not spotting any signs of life as he finally looked at the screen,

makoto’s face came into view, the blonde waving at him through the screen. his glasses remained on, but his shirt did not. in fact-

“yuuki...what the fuck have i come back to?” his boyfriend chuckled, voice full of confidence. he’d always been such a shy person (arguably, he still _could_ be) but at times like this, makoto’s inner, unrestrained nature shone through. 

“hiya hidaka-kun! we were going to wait for you, i _swear_ , but one thing led to another and...you know. if you’re in your car now though, we can always wait~”

he let out a groan, “now _why_ would i want to rush home for whatever the hell you’re all doing?!” of course he was lying, putting on the act of trying to have the last remaining braincell in trickstar. makoto knew this, but chuckled nonetheless. this is when he did as promised, flipping the phone’s camera and letting hokuto see what had actually been going on.

“h-hokuto _haah!_ right there, right there!” mao was lying on their bed, propped up on his hands and knees as he practically sobbed out his boyfriends’ names. his hair had been freed from it’s usual tie, moving with him as his body shook with every thrust. the one fucking the redhead was subaru, expression much more focused than usual as he gripped onto mao’s hips with particularly strong hold. 

he could’ve died right then and there.

" _that's_ why you'd wanna rush home."

hokuto’s mind had gone blank. he tried to form words, any sort of coherent sentence even, but his gaze was stuck on his boyfriends, watching them go at it like it was nothing. mao’s repeated moans, pitchy and wanton, mixed with subaru’s grunts, low and melodic, had the feeling in his jeans growing even more uncomfortable. he had enough tact not to strip right then and there in his car, but hokuto couldn’t help letting a hand drift over to his crotch, palming himself through his pants with a sigh.

“i can’t leave you three alone for an _hour..._ ” he finally managed to get out, no malice in his voice. 

subaru glanced up, giving the phone a bright smile before focusing on the task at hand again. he had that same glint in his eyes as he usually did on the stage, bright and eager to shine. 

he could practically hear makoto’s grin from behind the camera, “we _were_ gonna wait for you, but you know how needy our baby can be, right?” his eyes flickered to their ‘baby’, fists clenching their bedsheets. his noises, sweet and rhythmic, rebounded throughout the room. hokuto let out a raspy breath, wishing he was there with his boyfriends. makoto seemed to understand him without words.

"come on then, look at me isara?" makoto's hand found its way to mao's cheek, forcing the redhead to look at both him and the phone in his free hand. his eyes widened, teary and overwhelmed at the realisation hokuto was watching him intently. 

mao opened his mouth to speak, instead letting out a lewd shout as subaru managed to hit his sweet spot directly. subaru’s _”fuck”_ that followed afterwards was barely audible, yet the moment it reached his ears, hokuto could feel his length throbbing in response. 

“he’s looks so good, doesn’t he?” he brushed away a stray tear with his thumb. hokuto could only watch entranced as mao unconsciously snuggled into the blonde’s touch.

“...he does. he always does.” he kept his voice low, a part of him somewhat ashamed to be this horny in his own car. his affirmation was enough for his boyfriends at least, mao whining out his name as makoto’s thumb traced his lips. he parted his rosy lips, allowing for the blonde to slip a digit in. 

“you missed getting to watch subaru and i fuck him with our fingers before this. you were begging for hidaka-kun’s fingers too, weren’t you baby?” 

mao whimpered around makoto’s digit, opening his mouth enough for the blonde to add another one. he sucked on the two fingers obediently, eyes widening and and array of noises being stifled in his mouth every time subaru’s cock grazed his prostate again. their other boyfriend was definitely teasing him, trying to draw as many unrestrained moans from mao as he could, but hokuto definitely wasn’t complaining. by how hard makoto was, he could tell he felt the same.

he freed his own cock from his pants, any shame he had escaping him entirely. the cold air hitting his body had him sighing out in relief. 

makoto hummed, pleased to see their boyfriend joining in on the fun, “you know, baby admitted to us earlier...he says he’s ready for two cocks in him. baby wants to be stretched even further for our sakes.” 

hokuto wrapped his hand around his length, soft groan at the fantasy makoto was presenting him with. the thought of fucking mao, heat of his walls engulfing him, joining subaru as their cocks rubbed together inside their boyfriend. mao was submissive enough that he’d still want to suck makoto off at the same time, determined to get them all off because _baby is capable of it._

the pace he was stroking himself had definitely increased at the thought. 

“wouldn’t that be nice hidaka-kun? isara-kun sure likes the sound of that.” makoto chuckled, voice hitching in his throat as the redhead’s hand found its way around his cock, “you could _definitely_ take them both in you at once, couldn’t you? that’s just the kind of slut you are isara-kun~” 

“mhm! he’s _definitely_ loose enough for both of us hokke!” subaru gleamed, leaning over for a moment to whisper in mao’s ear, “you’d look _super_ cute bouncing on our cocks, sari.” hokuto stifled back a groan at the thought. his cock against subaru’s, all whilst they both fucked into mao’s warm, wet hole. it was something he’d never considered before, but now it was being presented to him, he couldn’t deny how badly he’d want to try that. 

the redhead was letting out small breathy pants at this point, eyes glazed over as he still tried his hardest to suck makoto off. he took the blonde’s head in his mouth, tongue swirling around and lapping up the pre-cum already building up. his light green eyes met with makoto’s own before looking directly into the phone camera. as he began to run his tongue across makoto’s cock, mao’s gaze never left the camera, making sure hokuto was still watching him.

makoto’s free hand drifted up to the redhead’s hair, fingers running through the red locks. he brushed away the bangs flowing down his face with a smile. considering how strictly he kept that part of his hair tied back, seeing it free was something his boyfriends would vocally encourage him to do.

mao took more of makoto’s cock into his mouth, bobbing up and down as best as he could. he hollowed out his cheeks, engulfing his boyfriend’s length in the warmth of his mouth. makoto groaned, grip on mao’s hair tightening as he refrained from thrusting himself. 

“he’s so good at giving head…” 

“isn’t he? our baby, always so dependable…” 

it was almost funny to think in their daily lives, both their fans and other idols thought of mao as the pillar of trickstar, always incredibly put together in the face of trouble. having him behind closed doors like this was a different experience - he’d easily let himself moan and beg like a whore for his boyfriends. 

makoto let out a moan, feeling mao whine around his length.

"g-go on. put on a show for hidaka-kun, baby." 

he took more of makoto's cock in his mouth, stopping just short of hitting the back of his throat. the little sucking noises mixed with the wet and messy thrusting sounds from subaru's end filled his ears. hokuto let his eyes flutter closed for a moment, stroking himself in tune with his boyfriends antics.

“baby’s taking my cock so well.” subaru called, “he tightens up whenever you moan hokke~ do it more!” that was news to him, his cock straining at the knowledge.

subaru had started fucking into him quicker at some point, pushing mao further onto makoto’s cock with how hard his thrusts wracked the redhead’s body. he stopped moving his mouth on the blonde’s length himself, letting makoto have a few shallow thrusts before pulling off his cock with a wet pop. 

the dazed look in mao’s eyes was all hokuto needed to know he would be reaching his orgasm soon. the whimpers he was making were becoming louder, more broken. hokuto could feel himself slowly cresting to the top. _god_ , his boyfriends were too much. he was quickly alerted to the fact he wasn’t alone in his feelings, hearing subaru let out a throaty growl.

“sari _baby_ , i’m gonna cum.” subaru’s grip on mao’s hips tightened, his nails leaving small crescents in the redhead’s skin. what little composure he had wilted away 

“what do you say, isara-kun?” mao looked up at makoto, tears streaming down his cheeks. the blonde’s own composure had dropped considerably too, though he made sure to angle the phone _just_ right so hokuto could see what was going on.

“p-please cum.” he whispered out, words fumbled as they mixed with his moans, “ _nghh..._ please just-”

makoto chuckled, turning his attention to hokuto, “you can do better than that, baby. don’t you think, hidaka-kun?” the pure dominance makoto was exerting was getting too much for hokuto, his strokes gradually becoming less in tune with the way mao’s body shook with subaru’s thrusts, and more him chasing his own orgasm. still, he wanted to see their baby cum for them. he’d earned it after all, servicing them all so well today.

“mm. you’ve been so, s-so good for us already isara. tell akehoshi what you want.” light green eyes blinked in his direction, mao giving a small nod now that he’d been given permission. 

“cum in me, please?” he managed to get out, followed by a loud sob as his boyfriend’s cock thrusted against his prostate again, “subaru, _subaru_ p-please, please cum inside me! i want, i wanna-” 

“you wanna~?” subaru teased, his own voice wavering.

“i wanna _haah!_ wanna make y-you feel good!” he mewled, “ _subaru~!_ ”

that was all the confirmation the ginger needed, with subaru immediately following suit. he pulled back a little before thrusting hard and deep. a sharp cry escaped mao’s mouth as the tears began to flow again. through hazy tears, he stroked makoto’s length in tempo with subaru’s own rhythm. the blonde sighed, his own quiet noises being very audible to hokuto through the phone.

subaru held the lower part of mao’s body a little higher, angling directly for mao’s prostate. “baby’s earned this” he groaned out, pistoning into mao’s hole relentlessly. 

"mm, you're doing so good. look at hidaka-kun, baby?" mao did just that, teary eyes blinking up at the phone screen, "good boy. you want him to cum, don't you? tell him what you want." makoto purred.

"his, h-his cock." mao sobbed out, eyes meeting said boyfriend's, "i-i want _you_ , hokuto, _hokuto!_ "

hokuto couldn’t hold back any longer. after hearing mao moan out his name so sweetly, the pace he had stroking himself quickened, his own groans and breathy moans filling up his car. locking eyes with the redhead through the phone screen, light green eyes staring at him so _desperate_ to please him, he couldn’t anymore - hokuto spilled over into his hand. 

mao’s eyes widened, slurring out hokuto’s name before cumming with a silent scream. he let subaru use his overstimulated hole until his boyfriend found his release shortly after. as subaru rode out his orgasm, filling up his hole, mao’s moans became audible, rebounding throughout their room. 

“mhm, good boy sari…” subaru pulled out of mao slowly, watching his cum slowly drip out of his boyfriend’s hole and onto their bedsheets with awe. he collapsed onto the bed himself, exhausted.

their baby’s job wasn’t over yet, of course - through his post-orgasm stupor, he managed to pull himself together enough to keep at stroking makoto’s length. he wrapped his hand around his cock, already lathered from the work mao had done earlier, alongside the pre-cum he’d spread. makoto whined, “ _shit_ , baby” as he used the warmth of mao’s hand to jerk himself off, fucking into their baby’s hand desperately. 

“ _makoto~_ ” was all mao could get out, looking up at the blonde through lidded eyes. makoto moaned in response, a litany of low grunts spilling from his mouth. his boyfriends were so beautiful like this, laid raw for him to watch. makoto had done so much today too, standing by and letting his three boyfriends all reach their orgasms before he did. hokuto wanted to help him reach climax too, seeing how needy the look in mao’s eyes for his release too.

“yuuki.” hokuto muttered, low as makoto liked it, “cum for us.” 

on his command, makoto came almost instantly, spilling across mao's face. the redhead sobbed out a broken "thank you" as he milked makoto's cock for every last drop of his seed. 

"aah...just like that." makoto sighed, stroking mao's hair, satisfied. he smiled, pulling back. mao's body slumped down onto their bedsheets shortly after.

hokuto looked down at his own hand, cringing post-orgasm at the cum it was covered in. he bit back a groan, although he was stopped anyway by the sound of subaru's laughter.

"that was _super_ fun! i never thought we'd get hokke to do something like that!" he rolled over, grinning at hokuto through the phone camera. he’d never have seen him doing something like that _himself_ , jerking off in the car of all things...hokuto glared at subaru, makoto thankfully flipping his phone so they could see each other directly now. 

“i didn’t have much of a choice, did i? i phoned isara to tell him about the christmas shopping...speaking of which,” his gaze travelled to mao, “is he okay?” 

mao laid beside subaru, body sprawled out as he lay on his sides. subaru rolled over to face the redhead’s back, peppering gentle kisses across it. mao glanced up at hokuto, giving him a weak smile before spacing back out again. he supposed their boyfriend had gone non-verbal, though he couldn’t blame him. they’d put him through a lot today. hokuto was proud he managed to stick through it all. 

“i think he’s all tired out.” makoto shuffled himself closer to mao, thumb stroking away any remnants of tears that still remained, “it’s okay isara, you can rest now. we’ll clean you up, okay?” he received a small whimper in response, “mm, you did good today baby.”

"you did." hokuto nodded. 

makoto shifted so his face was now in view, giving hokuto a lazy wave, "you did well too, considering how suddenly we sorta, put this all on you. sorry about that, hidaka-kun." 

"don't apologise. i admit i wasn't expecting _that_...but i enjoyed it a lot. what _was_ your plan before i called?"

"you were supposed to walk in all like _gah!_ and _what the hell have i walked in on you scoundrels -_ something like that!" subaru laughed, doing his best impression of hokuto, "doing it like that was fun though, but…"

"but?" he leaned forward, "i won't know unless you tell me, akehoshi." makoto did the same, equally as curious.

subaru pouted, playfully sticking out his tongue at hokuto through the screen, "it'd be better if you were _actually_ here, stupid hokke. we can't cuddle now 'cos of you!"

he felt his cheeks heat up at that, chuckle leaving his lips despite himself. hearing makoto laugh too, mumbling something in agreement, had it _really_ hitting hokuto how much he loved these boys. 

"sorry about that. i'll be home soon, i promise." he smiled, receiving a cheer from subaru in response. 

"drive home safely, okay? we'll get isara-kun cleaned up in the meantime." makoto reassured him, hand still firmly nuzzled in mao's hair.

"i will. thank you yuuki." before makoto could respond back, he made sure to slip in a, "i love you." he relished in the way makoto's green eyes glimmered in joy, his own cheeks going red. he whispered back an "i love you too."

subaru moved closer to the phone, one of his arms now draped over mao's sleepy form, "oi, don't get all lovey dovey by yourselves!!! i love hokke, ukki and sari too!!"

"i love you too akehoshi. please have some pants on by the time i get back though." subaru's expression screamed pure defiance, but it was always worth a try. he chuckled at the ginger's antics, gaze softening as he turned his attention to mao.

"are you still awake, isara-kun?" mao's eyes flickered open, drowsy nod in makoto's direction. he'd been too overstimulated to talk, but he could thankfully still hear them.

"you did _so_ well for us today, isara. i love you, and i'll be back home soon." 

mao let out a small hum in affirmafion, already seeming to be drifting to sleep. he supposed this was his cue to let them get their boyfriend all cleaned up and for him to actually get home. 

"seeya soon hokke! sari you _gotta_ stay awake for us _please!_ " 

"akehoshi-kun be _gentle_ with him, gah!" makoto sighed, sharing an amused look with hokuto, "come home to us safely, okay?"

"i promise." he smiled, exchanging his final goodbyes with his boyfriends before hanging up the call.

hokuto made quick work of cleaning his hand, still somewhat in disbelief at what he'd just done. masturbating and getting off to his boyfriends in his car definitely wasn't something he'd ever pegged himself as doing...god forbid anyone else sit in the driver's seat after what he'd just done.

nobody had seen him, had they? he peered out of the car windows, thankful that the cars beside him remained the same and empty. 

hokuto sighed. his boyfriends were a handful, although 4 years together had taught him that he wouldn’t have it any other way. there isn’t any other group of boys he’d spend so much time looking for such intricate christmas gifts for after all, though they’d gone and given him one of the best gifts he could ever ask for pre-christmas: one of the best jerk-off sessions of his life.

he put the key in the ignition, determined to get home as quickly as possible. maybe he’d have to run a few red lights here and there, but he had three boyfriends to get home to and the promise of cuddles. 

yeah, he’d _definitely_ run as many red lights as it took for him to get to them faster.


End file.
